The present invention relates to an overhead console device attached to a ceiling portion of a vehicle, in particular to an overhead console device integrally formed with a storage section capable of storing small articles and an interior lamp.
Conventionally, overhead console devices of various configurations have been put into practical use. In particular, the applicant of this application has been proposed an overhead console device configured to have a storage section and an interior lamp as disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 10-76881.
The overhead console device disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 10-76881 has a housing 200, which is attached to a ceiling portion of a vehicle as shown in FIG. 9 or FIG. 10. Disposed in a front area of the housing 200 are map lamps 210 for illumination and switches 210a for controlling the operation of the map lamps 210. Three storage sections 220, 230 and 240 are disposed in line in an area behind the map lamps 210. The storage section 220 is arranged to receive a wireless transmitter; the storage section 230 is provided with a sunglasses holder 230a; and the storage section 240 is provided with a cardholder 240a. 
In the conventional overhead console device disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 10-76881, the interior lamps and the storage sections for storing small articles are disposed within one housing member. Therefore, the overhead console device can be easily attached to a vehicle and provides satisfactory user friendliness. However, the conventional overhead console device has a disadvantage in that the device itself tends to be larger in size. This makes the overhead console device of this type difficult to mount on a small size vehicle in which mounting space on its ceiling is limited or a vehicle equipped with a sunroof device in which the mounting space is further limited.
The present invention has been proposed in view of the above problems. The inventor has found that the above problems can be solved by arranging the storage section and the interior lamp in a manner of, so-called, “two sides of the same coin”. The problems to be solved by the present invention as described below.